A Guy A Week W No Regrets
by fabulouslycrushed
Summary: Well, basically this teenage girl and her friends have on a bet. Can she manage to pick up a guy- who is strictly classified by her friends- in one week?


A Guy A Week (With No Regrets)

Monday

The start of a new week. Ahhh. I go to school with a miniskirt, topped with a striped polo. Original, maybe, but it works.

So this system (of getting a guy a week) came about at our last sleepover, nearly 4 weeks ago, as a dare me and my friends came up with. Oh, it applied to them, until last week, when they all quit and had to eat a whole bowl of whipped cream- with their face- each.

You see, this system we have set up is supposed to last 2 months (8 weeks, 8 guys) and it's only been week 3. 5 more weeks to go. Although, even if you don't quit, if the guy you've picked doesn't go for you, or ask you out by week's end, you lose. And then we bring out your whipped cream.

Anyway, it was already Week 3, of 8, and my friends all had dropped out or lost. It was only me. And maybe the 'punishment' for losing wasn't so bad- it wasn't like I was watching my calorie intake each day or anything. It would be kinda fun.

Not that I was ever going to quit (or try not to!), maybe it was a pride thing. I never really quit a dare, if I didn't want to do it, then I never started. If I never started, did it really count as a failure? Not in my book.

I got off the bus, backpack on one shoulder, slung across the rest of my back, laptop case on my shoulder. I wasn't sure which guy it would be this week, normally my friend's would pick. Or, we'd all agree on a TYPE, you know, nerd, jock, class clown, etc. Everyone was classified, basically.

Last week had been nerds, easy enough, really. It was kinda pathetic how bad they had wanted a date with an actual girl… I almost felt sympathetic, but, hey, they could've made something of themselves, and sympathy was not welcome right now. It would lead to my downfall. While I was on this dare, I had to keep my heart locked up tight, or everything would be downhill from there.

"Kayla, heyyy!" I said, to one of my best friends, who was unpacking her stuff at her locker- conveniently placed next to mine.

"Hey, Jess! How was your weekend?" Kayla replied, calling me my nickname. My real name was Jessica, but I've never really thought I was much of a Jessica, it just didn't reflect my personality, and so everyone close to me called me Jess.

"Good, I guess. Basically I was just waiting to see what crap you guys would come up with for me Monday. Well, what have you got so far?"

She laughed, although I was being serious. Even though I liked this dare to a point, after three weeks it was getting a teensy bit old. And my friend's also trying to spice it up wasn't helping much, either.

"Hmm… we haven't decided on a category yet. But I think WE should get to decide, you know, test you to the limit." Of course she did. Kayla had to know or have some part in everything. But I loved her for it.

"Oh, yeah?" Wow. I wasn't so hot at comebacks, but, hey, whatever. Not to mention that I normally got a reply for just that.

"Yeah. I'll talk to Rachel and Amber first period, okay?"

Told ya'.

"Okay."

What choice did I really have? Anyways, Kayla sat next to both of them so what could I do to keep her quiet? Nothing, really.

**First Period**

It was pure torture, watching them with their heads bent together, knowing they were deciding about my fate. Jock? Nerd? Loser? Geek? Social outcast? The drugee? It was really hard, not knowing what they were thinking.

Especially with nothing to speed up the time, just a pencil and blank piece of paper, which probably should've been filled with the notes our teacher, was going over.

**Second Period**

A note landed on top of my binder. I snatched it without looking up from my worksheet; Ms. Jackie was really strict about that kind of stuff.

I brought it over underneath the desk, still looking down, and tried to open it up quietly.

There, in Rachel's slanted handwriting;

Bet you're wondering what we've decided!

She always wrote only one sentence at a time, not really sure why, maybe so she didn't give away too much info in case the note was intercepted, which, the guys did a lot. Or maybe also so that I would always wonder what she was thinking. If the latter, it definitely worked.

Bet you I am, too!

My handwriting was really no match for hers, but it worked. I threw the note, which, with my crappy aim, hit Tyler in the back of the head. I blushed and looked away, noting that Rachel did pick it up off the floor.

I tried to go back to work, but the prospect of writing another Proof dissuaded me to continue. I skipped all the proofs, doing only 15 of the 20 problems. Whatever. It wasn't due until tomorrow anyway…

Bam! The note hit me right in the forehead.

"Oww!" I said, jumping back, and the 3 people around me laughed. I picked up the note on my notebook, where it now lay, and read it.

Well, I'm hoping you like jocks- but I can't say for these two.

Jock. Nice. Looks like this week I'd better start playing tennis and track again… ugh. Maybe I'll take up soccer, instead.

**Third Period [Lunch]**

"It's official. The type of guy you gotta go out with this week is a jock." Amber spoke to me from across the lunch table, twirling a strand of her hair around her lime green painted fingernails. She didn't bother to touch the tray in front of her; she never really ate any of the school's food. Or any real food, for that matter. She just didn't get hungry, I guess.

"Yeah, I hope you like tennis this week." Kayla said, grinning.

"I'm thinking about giving up tennis, actually." I shot back, grinning.

"Well, isn't that good? But somehow I don't think that a jock will go for a slacker, do you?" Rachel put in tauntingly.

"Slacker? I didn't say I was giving up sports completely! Maybe I'll take up track… or soccer this time…"

"Soccer? Like you could really kick a ball into a net! A-ha." Amber pretended to laugh.

"All right, so maybe I have a bit of a challenge this week, so what else is new? You guys are always trying to pull something!" I whined. It was no fair having all three of them against me.

"So?" They all demanded.

And I just started laughing.

**Fourth Period**

I looked about the room for probably the 5th time in 10 minutes. I just couldn't find someone actually worth going after that was classified Jock. Although, I don't know why they had to be worth going after, if I was only going after them for a week. Habit, I suppose.

There was probably going to be some limitation to the Jocks I was allowed to choose from, my friends always did that.

Maybe I should stay after school and watch the football practice… that'd give me some ideas…

Although, I'd better hurry up on picking, I only had 2 periods and 4 days left… It was actually sad of how I thought of time now, by how many periods and days I had until Friday, the end of the school week.

I looked down at my paper, knowing how badly my grades were slipping because of this dare. Now I had to put all my time and thoughts into how to get that guy to ask me out, instead of the square root of x-12.

Maybe the teachers would let me make these up, in, what, 2 months??? Ha-ha. That was a kind of funny thought.

Oh, no, my expression must've showed on my face, for Mr. Henry, our substitute, asked,

"Something funny, Ms…" he had to pause, and look at the seating chart, "… Maledic?"

The class laughed, and I blushed. He had the seating chart upside down, and was instead talking to the typical geek on the other side of the room.

"Nope, not a thing." I said, anyway, so he'd stop looking at me. What a freak. Meanwhile, though, the geek (I suppose he did have a name, although, I can't remember it right now) looked around confusedly.

But that wasn't my problem, I hurriedly finished my paper- probably getting ¼ of them wrong in my haste- and flipped it over.

I got out another sheet of notebook paper (in case Mr. Henry decided to hate us all and collect the dumb thing) and wrote on the top,

Jocks

Then I looked around the room. Underneath my title I began to work on my list.

Tommy

John

Brian

Zack

Eric

Jesse

Cody

That was it. Only in this class, but it would be easier to keep myself in his thoughts if I was in all his classes- and we all traveled around together.

Well, now to narrow down the list.

Definitely not Jesse- a couple of Jessica and Jesse? Get real. Not Brian, Rachel went out with him last month, and it was not a good thing to bring up old wounds. Well, John and Tommy already had girlfriends, so that left;

Tommy

John

Brian

Zack

Eric

Jesse

Cody

And now there were three- Zack, Eric, and Cody. Now I could either give the three names to my friend's so they could decide which, they would have to agree on the guy I chose anyway, and since they decide and change everything else… Or I could decide for myself, then run my decision by them, so it seems like I would change my choices if they want. Although we all know how that would go.

**Homeroom**

"Hey, hey! Jess! Jess! Wait up!" I paused and looked back towards the sound of my name.

Kayla caught up to me and stopped beside me.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you've decided which guy yet…?"

Of course she was. She always had to be in the 'know' of things.

Lie? Or tell her the truth? Truth, I wouldn't want her to lie to me…

"I've eliminated it down to three names, I guess you'd like to see which ones, right? And I'll bet you have some preference or limit to add." I started walking back to my homeroom, my backpack casually slung on one shoulder only, where we would wait for the dismissal bell to ring, and to go home. Kayla easily kept pace beside me with her long legs. Her stride was almost 11/2 of mine, I noticed.

"Umm… yeah, I do."

I turned to look at her.

"Yeah you wanna see the list, or yeah you have something to add?"

"Both."

I sighed. Why bother asking when you already know the answer?

"Okay." I set my stuff down at my seat, now that we were in the classroom. I took out the piece of paper, now with only three not scribbled out names.

"Before I hand you this, though, you gotta tell me what you want to add on, 'k?" I said, holding the folded paper in my hand, upside down, so she couldn't see any of the writing.

"Alright. Well, me, Rachel and Amber thought that since you can basically have any guy you want if you try hard enough---hold on, let me finish---" She held up one finger as I tried to interrupt, "we decided that since we all want to see you eat whipped cream with your face really bad, and for you to finally lose a dare, we thought we might make it even harder."

She paused, and I interrupted,

"And I'm supposed to be surprised." I said it as a statement, because I knew they were going to change something- they were always trying to 'spice up' my life…

"Uh… sure, I guess. Anyway, we thought that if you didn't see the guy everyday, but, rather, every other it'd be really, really hard for him to ask you out."

"So, none of the names on this list are up for the taking?" I tossed the paper back into my backpack, a little put out. It was ridiculous, now I only had 3 days to get a guy to ask me out…

"Nope." Kayla set her stuff down on the desk next to mine, "So one of the guys in your gym class…"

"… is the one I have to get to ask me out?" I finished, resigned already. I had gym tomorrow, I'd look then.

"Yup. So… you still game? Or do you forfeit?" she grinned, already knowing my answer. They'd have to tie me down before I would give up, I hadn't lost a dare yet, and didn't plan to now.

"Of course I'm still game- did you really expect me to give in and quit?" I tried my best to sound indignant.

Kayla laughed,

"Of course not."


End file.
